The Token Of A Marigold
by Miss-Sunny-Skies
Summary: Death strikes Team Austin. Now at his funeral, each of them have a few words to say before it's goodbye for good.


**Hey guys. New story, but it has angst, so beware. I don't usually write these.**

* * *

Austin gets a phone call at three in the morning from someone. Answering the phone, without checking who it is, he notices the person on the other end was crying. He recognizes the breathing style of them. "Ally? What's wrong?" Breath shaky, she says they have to break up, that they were never meant to be, that they would eventually break up. He yells at her saying she's wrong, that they'll last forever, that they were supposed to last forever, as in forever and always, but all she has to say is, "I'm sorry." And the call ends. He ends crying and screaming and causing a ruckus, but no one comes to see what he has done.

**oOo**

Everyone seems to notice about his mood change. He has become darker, violent and angry, ruthless and relentless, nothing like the fun and caring guy that used to be Austin Moon. He stopped singing, dancing, making music video with Dez, writing songs with Ally. He has cut any contact from anyone and locks himself in his room most of the time. He stopped eating, stopped doing anything would bring him pain of what used to be Ally and him. He doesn't realize it, but he is slowly killing himself. She stopped him from doing what he loves most; loving her. Loving Ally.

**oOo**

One day, it all stops. His moodiness, being dark, violent, angry ruthless and relentless. He has stopped everything. But the one thing no one would have hope to stop was his heart.

They all come the next day, to mourn over him. His death was a loss, not just to his friends and family, but his fans, record labels, his ex-girlfriends. People get up and speak about how they enjoyed having Austin around, even the many girls he's broken up with. She tunes out while the others talk, but Ally starts to listen when Team Austin is talking. She sees Dez up on the stage. He has exchanged his normally bright clothing for a for suitable attire for the occasion. And he has also toned down his crazy and usual unbearable, lovable psychotic nature.

He clears his throat at he begins talking. "Hey. I'm sure you know who I am. Well if you don't, my name's Dez Fisher. I'm Austin's best friend, the one who's usually by his side, but today, I can't be by his side. He's taken a route that is not returnable. But I don't wanna talk about that. I wanna reminisce on all the time before this. Like, the time we met in the first grade. I was new in town and didn't know anybody, but he took the friendly gesture and welcomed me to the class. And from that point, we were best friends. No. We were brothers. He wasn't the smartest, but neither was I. But, he was one of the nicest, friendliest, most caring people I knew, and I am so honored that I knew him when he was alive. To bad he had to leave so early. He had such a bright future ahead of him. I just wish I could talk to him about why he did this, but like most, he shut them out. Either way, he will be missed, and I love you, bro." And he walks over to the coffin places a flower over him and does their special handshake. He walks away and takes his seat next to Trish, where she unexpectedly gives him a heart-warming, tear-filled hug.

After a moment, they release, and she walks up to the podium. Ally scoots into the seat where Trish once was and squeezes Dez's hand. He doesn't let go as his eyes gaze over at the coffin. Trish begins to speak, "Hi everyone. I am so glad you are here today. But I wish this day were to never have came. Even though Austin and I didn't really speak to one another as much as I wanted, he is still one of the greatest friends I have ever met. I enjoyed being your manager, Austin, and it's probably the best job I have ever had. I have never liked working that much, but being in Team Austin has showed how great a job can be if you explore it. But, I guess the gig is physically over, but mentally for me, it will never be. I love you, and hope you will stay in the hearts of many." She sets a flower in his coffin, shedding a tear and walking over to the rest of Team Austin. They group hug before the final speech, Ally's, will be told. She walks up the stage, closing her eyes, says a prayer and begins her speech.

She smiles at the crowd of many people. "I guess today's that hell-filled day. Today, that he had to die. But I have to ask; why? Why did you have to die? Why did you have to leave? We said**_ forever and _****_always! YOU _**_**LIED!**_" She screams, breaking down. Everyone in the church is silent, not a word is said. Even factories, building are quiet as she breaks down in front of everyone. She calms down enough to continue. "I know I broke up with you first, but I never wanted to! I was forced to! By Charlie! By **_fucking Charlie_**! He told me if I didn't, he would hurt you. I did it for your sake, but I guess," her voice cracks. She clears her voice and finishes her statement. "But I guess either way, I would lose you. You were the only one I ever loved. I didn't love any of those other guys as much as I love you. Not Dallas, not Elliot, not Charlie. No one because you were my true love." And with that, she runs off the stage without putting a flower in the coffin. She ran outback, to be alone, but they didn't obey her desire. Trish and Dez found her, sobbing over a marigold. She hears them, but doesn't say a word. "Marigolds."

Ally rubs the dried tears out of her eyes. "What?"

"They first day we met you, you had a marigold in you hair. I didn't notice, but after we left, Austin wouldn't stop talking about how pretty you looked with Marigold in your hair. He told me that they were his favorites. That's why he always brought marigold to give to you; to remind him that day," he explains thoughtfully. We group hug tightly. But It felt so empty.

**oOo**

We walk back into the now empty desolate church. We hug once more, and they walk out. "You coming?" Trish asks gently. Ally shakes her head. "Nah. I wanna say a few words to him before I go." She nods. "We'll meet you down there when you're done." They leave, forsaking her. She walks over to his coffin. "Hey." She notices how pale he is. How bony he looks. How tired he probably was. "I love you." She cries. She cries solemnly. As her tears dry up, she places a marigold she found in the coffin and bends over to kiss his lips once more for the last time.

**oOo**

Austin watches her as she walks out, to meet up with Trish and Dez. He's glad she still loves him, but sad that has to leave. He runs toward her. And says, over her shoulder, _"I love you too." _And he vanishes, going to where he belongs. She turns around, confused, as to who had said that.

Because it sounded vaguely like... Austin Moon.

* * *

**Sorry if it was to sad. I had to get some feelings out.**

**So review.**

**V**

**v**

**V**

**v**

**0:)**


End file.
